<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daria: Freshman Year SPECIAL: The Two Jays by Son_of_a_Preacherman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101039">Daria: Freshman Year SPECIAL: The Two Jays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_of_a_Preacherman/pseuds/Son_of_a_Preacherman'>Son_of_a_Preacherman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daria - The College Years [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daria (Cartoon), Dawson's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Costume Parties &amp; Masquerades, Drinking, Driving, F/F, F/M, Party, Relationship Advice, Unexpected Visitors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_of_a_Preacherman/pseuds/Son_of_a_Preacherman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey and Jen pay Daria and Jane a visit twice in two different locations, a year apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alison/Jane Lane, Daria Morgendorffer/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daria - The College Years [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Preacherverse</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One Year Ago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first chapter is set a year ago. The second is set between Chapters 8 and 9 of Daira: Freshman Year</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daria was waiting for Jane at the Pizza King. She looked up to see her friend arrive, flanked by two familiar faces. One was dressed in a white, lacy, long sleeved top and carpenter jeans. The other in a white t-shirt, black leather coat and skinny jeans.</p>
<p>"Hey Morgendorffer, Look who I found on the way here" Jane said</p>
<p>"Well, what brings you two back to this no-horse-town?"</p>
<p>"We heard the best Pizza Place in the entire mid-Atlantic was around here somewhere" Jen joked</p>
<p>"Any idea where we could find it" Joey said</p>
<p>"In all seriousness, its good to see you again" Daria said, and the four of them sat down at the booth Daria had been waiting at.</p>
<p>"Seriously though, what brings you two.." Jane began, stopped when she realised Mr O'Neil was standing over them.</p>
<p>"Oh, hi Daria, Jane. Who are your friends?" he asked</p>
<p>"This is Jen Lindley and Joey Potter from Capeside" Jane explained</p>
<p>"Is that in Delaware?"</p>
<p>"Sure, why not" Jen suggested, not wanted to get caught up in a geography lesson</p>
<p>"Anyway, I just wanted to say how impressed I was with your writing assignment Daria. You really made your characters come alive" The Capesiders seemed quite impressed by this.</p>
<p>Mr O'Neil was looking over his shoulders, nervously</p>
<p>"Have either of you seen Miss Barch?" he asked</p>
<p>"Not recently" Jane stated</p>
<p>"Well, alright then. I was never here. See you at school girls" and he ran off</p>
<p>"What was your story about?" Joey asked</p>
<p>"It was about a filmmaker who makes a story about his..." Daria began, but stopped when she realised Mr DeMartino was standing behind her.</p>
<p>"Hello Miss Morgendorffer, Miss Lane. Excellent work on your HISTORY paper, miss MORgenDORffer. It may have been unconVENtional, even controVERsial, but you argued your case so well, I gave you an A+" he said, emphasising the A+.</p>
<p>"History paper?" Joey asked</p>
<p>"The US Civil War, the largest and most successful slave rebellion in history" Daria said</p>
<p>"That's quite a bold claim" said Jane</p>
<p>"Well, I just started with John Brown and went from there" Daria stated</p>
<p>"Have you girls seen Miss Barch or Mr O'Neil?"</p>
<p>"Not this evening" Daria said, and with that, Mr DeMartino departed.</p>
<p>"Daria, are you a straight A student?" Joey asked, nosily</p>
<p>"Not exactly, but I am known for being a bookworm" Daria explained</p>
<p>"Daria's just being modest..." Jane began, when she realised Miss Barch was standing over them.</p>
<p>"Excellent work on your Science report on the differences between male and female puberty." she said</p>
<p>"Is there anything you're not an expert on?" Jen asked, jokingly</p>
<p>"Have you girls seen Mr O'Neil or Mr DeMartino lately?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely not" Jen said, before any of them had the chance to speak up</p>
<p>"Alright then, you girls have a good evening. And remember never trust a man" and she left</p>
<p>"Wow, colourful faculty at your school" Jen said</p>
<p>Daria was about to answer, when she saw two familiar figures approach.</p>
<p>"Oh hi, Mac and Jodie"</p>
<p>"Who are your friends?" Jodie asked</p>
<p>"Actually, I believe you've already met them. This is Joey and Jen from Capeside" Daria said, pointing to each girl, as she said their name.</p>
<p>"Well, its good to see you again. Are you guys coming to my fancy dress party? You can bring your friends."</p>
<p>"Is there a dress code?" Jen asked</p>
<p>"No effort no entry. As long as you at least try, you should be fine" Jodie stated</p>
<p>"Sounds like fun" Joey admitted, which was unusual for her.</p>
<p>"See you there then" Mac said, and the two then departed.</p>
<p>"I have an idea for a costume" Jane said "but you'll need to trust me" they all nodded</p>
<p>"Then follow me to the bathroom"</p>
<p>la-la-la-la-la</p>
<p>Jodie was dressed as Uhura from Star Trek, standing out the front greeting guests as they arrive. She saw the four of them and did a double take. It took her a few seconds to absorb what she was looking at.</p>
<p>"I'm so glad you guys came, and your costumes are, well, unique" Jodie said</p>
<p>"It was my idea" Jane explained</p>
<p>"And a great idea too" Jodie said, perhaps being diplomatic</p>
<p>"This feels, weird" Jen admitted "we should have done it the other way"</p>
<p>"No, you look great the way you are" Jodie insisted, and the four of them went inside, and then out the back, found a nice spot on the porch and stood there.</p>
<p>"Nice costumes" Mac said, sneakily. He was dressed as Worf, also from Star Trek.</p>
<p>"Thanks" Joey replied "It was her idea" and pointed to Jane</p>
<p>"Of course. Typical Jane Lane. You are an artist after all" Mac stated, and walked off</p>
<p>The three Jays, who were dressed as the Three Musketeers, then approached them.</p>
<p>"Hey Quinn's cousin or whatever. Have you seen Quinn?" Joey said, before he got a good look at them</p>
<p>The two that had their backs to the trio then turned around.</p>
<p>The trio appeared nauseous.</p>
<p>"What the hell?" one of them said</p>
<p>"What am I looking at" the second asked</p>
<p>"This is just weird" the third chimed in, and the three ran off looking scared.</p>
<p>la-la-la-la-la</p>
<p>A few moments later, they were approached by Quinn, who was dressed as a Southern Belle.</p>
<p>"Hey, have you seen Joey, Jamie or Jeffy?" and then she got a good look at the four of them.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm right here" Joey stated "But I don't know who Jamie or Jeffy are"</p>
<p>"Not you, I meant, wow. What are you guys doing? Do you have any idea how many fashion rules you're breaking right now?"</p>
<p>The fashion club, Sandy, Tiffany and Stacy, who were dressed as three of the five Spice Girls (Posh, Ginger and Baby, respectively) then approached the group.</p>
<p>"Hello Quinn and Quinn's cousin or whatever" Sandy began, but stopped short when she saw the four of them up close.</p>
<p>"Oh, my, gawd" Tiffany drawled</p>
<p>"What am I even looking at?" Stacey asked in a panicked tone.</p>
<p>Quinn, realising what was happening, ushered her fellow fashion club members away. As they left, Sandy muttered something like "has the whole world gone mad?" under her breath.</p>
<p>Then Kevin, with Britney beside him, tapped on Joey's shoulder. The two were dressed as soldiers, having gotten the idea from the military recruiters who visited the school that one time.</p>
<p>"Hey Daria, how's it..." and then Joey turned around</p>
<p>"What can I do for you, Kevin?" Joey asked, in her best Daria monotone</p>
<p>"Wait, what's going on here?" Britney demanded</p>
<p>"Isn't it obvious? Daria and I swapped bodies with these two poor hitchhikers" Jen said, impersonating Jane, as best she could</p>
<p>Daria and Jane voiced their objections, but in the voices of Joey and Jen.</p>
<p>"Wait, if you're really Daria and Jane, what's something only they would know?"</p>
<p>"Well, when Tommy Sherman died, you were really sad and asked me for advice" Joey said</p>
<p>"and one time, in fifth grade..." Jen finished the thought by whispering in Britney's ear.</p>
<p>"Eep" Britney exclaimed "But I never told anyone about that"</p>
<p>"And neither did she"</p>
<p>"Are you guys, I mean girls, going to switch back, after the party, I mean?" Kevin asked</p>
<p>"Maybe, or maybe we'll just stay like this forever" Joey suggested</p>
<p>la-la-la-la-la</p>
<p>After the party, the four of them returned to Casa de Lane, where they promptly changed out of each another's clothes, and into sleeping gowns Jane provided. Joey and Jen took showers one after another, while Daria and Jane raided the linen closet, and used its contents to set up a series of makeshift beds.</p>
<p>"So, what's new in Capeside?" Jane asked, once the four of them were together</p>
<p>"Nothing!" They both said together, instinctively</p>
<p>"Never-mind, your secrets aren't that interesting anyway" Daria said</p>
<p>"What's new in the land of the cynics?" Joey asked, jokingly</p>
<p>"Well, we're applying for college, or at least Daria is" Jane explained</p>
<p>"If you like, I can help you with that" Joey offered</p>
<p>"Sure, why not" Daria said</p>
<p>"And I dated a guy who turned out to be a total asshole. But Daria here saw through him right from the start" Joey and Jen were enthralled by this revelation.</p>
<p>"Or maybe I was the asshole, and just being jealous?" Daria offered</p>
<p>"Yeah, but you were vindicated in the end"</p>
<p>"But what if I wasn't. I wasn't with, well.." Daria trailed off</p>
<p>"Tom" Joey offered</p>
<p>There was silence for several seconds. Joey and Jane then came up with something to fill the silence</p>
<p>"I like your nail-polish, what colour is that?"</p>
<p>"I like your highlights, what number are they?"</p>
<p>"Why couldn't you be more of a wench?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I'll try to be more wench-like in future"</p>
<p>"You're so disingenuous"</p>
<p>"I respect you"</p>
<p>"I respect you too" and they shook hands</p>
<p>"As entertaining as it was, I fail to see the point" Daria said</p>
<p>"I believe the point was, that a friendship between two women can overcome sharing a boyfriend, right?" Jane asked</p>
<p>"Basically" Joey said</p>
<p>"Yeah, but there's more going on than that now" Daria said</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Jane asked</p>
<p>"Tom and I have been dating for a while now, and I'm thinking, sooner or later, we will want to take the next step, and..." Daria trailed off</p>
<p>Jane was confused</p>
<p>"You're talking about sex?" Jen realised</p>
<p>"Daria, whatever happens between you and Tom, it won't change how we feel about each other" said Jane</p>
<p>"But its not just about that, is it?" Jen realised "You're wondering if you're ready?"</p>
<p>"Well, don't let him pressure you, is all I have to say about it" Joey said</p>
<p>"And don't rush into it. When you're ready, you'll know" Jen added</p>
<p>"And on that note, I think its time for bed" Jane suggested</p>
<p>la-la-la-la-la</p>
<p>In the morning, Joey and Jen left. Daria pledged to keep Joey in the loop about her college applications. Jane made Joey promise to keep her apprised of any art projects she did. In exchange, Jane agreed to apply to art school. Jen thought to herself Daria knew more than she was letting on about hers and Joey's secrets, but said nothing. Daria declined to hug them goodbye, but Jane was not so stand offish. And then the two Capesiders drove off.</p>
<p>"Well, what was the point of that?" Jane asked</p>
<p>"I don't know about you, but I got a lot out of it" Daria replied</p>
<p>la-la-la-la-la</p>
<p>"Well, what was the point of that?" Jen asked</p>
<p>"I don't know about you, but I got a lot out of it" Joey replied</p>
<p>"I still think I should have dressed as Daria" Jen grumbled</p>
<p>"Are you going to complain about that the whole ride home?" Joey asked</p>
<p>"Nah, besides I'm sure I'll get another chance someday" Jen said, smiling</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. With a Little Help From My Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daria visits the new Casa de Lane, and runs into two other J characters. Someone gets drunk and someone forces someone to make a choice and take decisive action.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is set between Chapters 8 and 9 of the main story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane had invited Daria to her house. Her roommate was out of town for a few days. Daria hadn't been to this house before, so she doubled checked to make sure she had the right address. So she was quite shocked when someone other than Jane answered the door. She was even more shocked when she realised who it was.</p>
<p>"What are you..." Daria began</p>
<p>"Is that Daria?" a familiar voice came from inside the house</p>
<p>"Yes it is" the girl who answered the door said "Well, are you coming in, or not?"</p>
<p>Daria walked into the house to discover it looked even more dilapidated on the inside. The walls and ceiling were covered in stains, the carpet was full of holes. Jane and yet another familiar face sitting on the old, worn sofa, which was falling apart, watching TV, eating pizza, and drinking what appeared to be wine.</p>
<p>"Welcome to the new Casa de Lane, Amiga" said Jane, and then offered her a slice of Pizza, which Daria gladly accepted.</p>
<p>Jane then offered to pour Daria a glass of wine from the cheap-looking wine box, which Daria refused, and took, what she assumed was her seat, an old, upholstered chair, the arms looked like they were about to fall off, and when she sat down, they moved apart notably.</p>
<p>"You know I don't drink, not after..." Daria decided that wasn't a story that needed to be told just now. Nevertheless, the two other girls wondered what it might be.</p>
<p>"As for you, I seem to recall a lot of trouble starting for a glass of wine" Daria teased</p>
<p>Jane responded by simply turning up the volume on the TV.</p>
<p>"Next time, meet a frog, who can tell the future?</p>
<p>The Psychic Amphibian, next time on Sick Sad World" The announcers voice dramatically reverberated from the old TV, which sat atop a makeshift TV stand of cinder blocks, chip board and book ends. Jane switched it off, once it was over. She then walked over to her CD shelf and asked "What does everyone feel like listening to?"</p>
<p>"Hole" said Jen</p>
<p>"Garbage" said Joey</p>
<p>"Veruca Salt" said Daria</p>
<p>"Angry chick rock it is. Luckily I have just the compilation" she said, pulling a CD from the shelf and placing it in the stereo and hitting play. A moment later, the opening riff of Celebrity Skin echoed throughout the room.</p>
<p>"Ah, this song takes me back" Jen said</p>
<p>"So, what brings you two to Boston, and why didn't I know you were coming?" Daria asked, taking a seat on the nearby lounge chair</p>
<p>"Well, we figured we'd check out the city, since we're probably going to be going to college here next year" Jen explained</p>
<p>"But I thought you were going to New York?" Joey asked, drunkenly slurring her speech</p>
<p>"Probably not, too many bad memories" Jen said</p>
<p>"Would you like me to look over your college applications?" Daria suggested "Normally I charge for it, but for friends, its free"</p>
<p>"I think that would be a wonderful idea" Joey said, with a degree of euphoria in her voice</p>
<p>"So, what's the latest from Capeside? Who's doing what to whom and with what?" Jane asked, jokingly</p>
<p>"Well, Pacey and I broke up, and I'm still not sure why" Joey said, struggling to string the sentence together</p>
<p>"And then you got back together, and broke up again. Rinse and repeat" Jen joked "Its what she does"</p>
<p>"It is not!" Joey said in an annoyed tone</p>
<p>"But you did it with Spielberg, didn't you?" Jane asked</p>
<p>"Spielberg, never met the, oh you mean, yeah, I guess I did" Joey admitted "Speaking of which, didn't you just get back together with.."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but our last time together was about three years ago"</p>
<p>"What about that thing with Abby and the investigation, and the <em>sex note</em>" Joey practically whispered the last two words.</p>
<p>"That didn't happen. It was just a misunderstanding" Jen insisted "So, what was this trouble that started with a glass of wine" she asked Jane, quickly changing the subject</p>
<p>Daria for her part, was quite amused by drunken Joey. Part of her wished that she could be this much fun when she was drunk, but, well…</p>
<p>At that moment, the CD switched over to the next track. It was <em>Queer</em>, by Garbage.</p>
<p>"Its a long story" Jane said</p>
<p>"A girl at art camp got her drunk and made a pass at her" Daria explained</p>
<p>"Apparently, not that long" Jane said, mildly annoyed</p>
<p>"Jane, are you, you know, a <em>lesbian</em>?" Joey asked "because its totally cool if you are"</p>
<p>"I don't think so" Jane sounded unsure of herself</p>
<p>"You know, I dated a gay guy once. Jack McPhee. Total homo. But it took dating me for him to come out. I guess I just have that effect" Joey was stating the obvious, since everyone in the room already knew this. But it was still amusing, nevertheless.</p>
<p>"But speaking of Allison, there's something I wanted to ask you all"</p>
<p>"Who's Allison?" Joey asked</p>
<p>"I'm guessing she's the girl from art camp" Jen suggested, and Jane and Daria both nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>"She and I have been spending time together lately, and I made it clear that what happened when we first met wasn't okay, and she's accepted that and apologised. But I find myself attracted to her. But I don't think I can trust her. What should I..."</p>
<p>"Jane, when we met, you told me you liked guys. Has our entire friendship been based on a lie?" Daria said, trying to lighten the mood and failing spectacularly.</p>
<p>"I think you should follow your heart. I know you probably think this is the wine talking, but its not, I really mean it" Joey said, and everyone stared at her, because what she said made total sense.</p>
<p>"Also, take the gender dynamics out of the equation and just look at as two human beings. Everything should become a lot clear then" Jen suggested</p>
<p>The CD then moved on to The Cranberries' <em>Zombie</em>.</p>
<p>"So, Miss Misery, what's college life been like for you?" Joey asked Daria</p>
<p>"More or less what I expected. Classes, roommate dramas, tutoring rubes, dating a suicidally depressed goth anarchist" Daria said, in her usual flat affect.</p>
<p>Joey spat out her wine and Jen's jaw dropped</p>
<p>"Come again?" Jen asked</p>
<p>"Oh, you didn't know. This is going to be interesting" Jane said, sardonically</p>
<p>"Okay, I was partnered to work with this guy on a class project. He asked me out. I said yes, eventually, he stood me up, because he tried to kill himself. But he's still alive and he still wants to go out with me and I have no idea what to say, or even what to think" Daria explained.</p>
<p>"Well, I think you should follow your heart" Joey said, repeating her earlier line</p>
<p>"But what does that actually mean?" Daria asked, genuinely confused</p>
<p>"You wanna know what I think?" Jen asked</p>
<p>"I'm all ears" Daria said</p>
<p>"I think you already know the answer. But I think you're afraid. So, I'll tell you what; I give you permission to do it, and whatever the consequences are, I'll take full responsibility for them"</p>
<p>Daria sat and took in what Jen had just said.</p>
<p>"Alright" she finally said</p>
<p><em>Shutterbug</em> by Veruca Salt started playing on the CD player</p>
<p>"Oh no!" Joey exclaimed "I left all my college appli-appli, all my paperwork back in Capeside"</p>
<p>"You can send me an email" Daria said</p>
<p>"You see, this is a true friend" Joey stood up and went to hug Daria</p>
<p>"Hug me, and our friendship is over" Daria stated, and she obviously wasn't joking</p>
<p>"You see people, boundaries. That's what all truly, good, great, relationships are built on" Joey explained</p>
<p>"To boundaries" she said, raised her glass, took a sip, and then passed out on her chair.</p>
<p>Daria took this as a negative omen. Something bad was about to happen. She was sure of it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>